


With a little help from my friends

by Morrie_Wilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hope, Love, Magic Revealed, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde
Summary: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic and wished his manservant would tell him.But then, he has an idea : what if they bring magic to Merlin to make him feel welcome instead?And that's how the knights of the round table end up learning spells, planning a feast where they can put on a show for Merlin.(Not a crack fic but definitely meant to be a silly one, full of fluff. Celebration fic as I woke up this morning to1000 kuddos and 10 000 hits, so here's a present for all of you thank you. <3)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 354





	With a little help from my friends

Once again, bandits attacked them. Once again, a lucky fallen branch saved the knights’ life. Once again, Merlin was acting like a coward, hiding behind a tree. Once again, Arthur shook his head, annoyed. 

For three years now, he did his best to always cross path with smugglers and bandits, hoping today would be the day that Merlin would show him his powers, but nothing. His manservant stayed in the shadow, as always. At first, Arthur had thought that Merlin did not trust him with his secret, and he had resented him, for few days. That was, until some villagers came to the throne room, giving the name of a sorcerer down town, who had had the audacity to heal the broken wing of a chicken. Arthur’s eyes had trailed off to Merlin, who was looking at his feet. It was not that the manservant did not trust Holm as a friend, he just did not trust anyone, knowing that anybody could turn him in, and Uther would gladly burn him alive, behead him or drown him. Being from the royal household for years now, Arthur believed Uther would do those three things at once, hurt in his pride to have hosted a sorcerer under his roof.

But Uther was now dead. Despite the pain it had caused Arthur, it still felt like a dark veil had lifted from his kingdom. Now, he only had to make sure that Merlin would feel comfortable enough to share his secret, because he only wanted to see his manservant happy. 

Arthur sighed, as one of the bandit randomly dropped his sword, totally oblivious to the laws of gravities. 

That’s when an idea popped in his mind. If Merlin would not confess to his magic, then Arthur would bring magic to him. With a little help from his friends. 

The next day, he called an emergency round table meeting, and specifically asked for Gwen and Gaius to be present. When everybody had arrived, he stood up and spoke. 

“This is a quest which doesn’t require us to ride out or gear up. This is a battle we will fight within our walls. But this is no time of war. We are a family, and as a family, we do not leave people behind.” His voice was strong and reverberated in the room. But his words were meet with perplexed expressions, and Gaius’ infamous eyebrow. Yeah, maybe that was too vague, he thought. “Today, we will discussed magic. If any of you feel uncomfortable with the subject, you may leave. However, if you share my father's opinion on the subject, I’ll feel obliged to revoke your knighthood.” 

“Is this about Merlin?” Gwaine asked nonchalantly. 

“Yeah.”, “Sure.”, “definitely”, few voices raised at the same time. 

“Well...” The king hesitated, before sitting down again. “Yes.” 

The only shocked face was Gaius', shocked to see that Merlin's secret was not as well kept than he thought. 

“He won’t tell us, so I thought maybe, we could... bring magic to him?” Arthur asked quite shyly. 

“Sire, I’m not sure what you mean?” the physician replied, backed up with the knights nodding at his words. 

“I want... I want us to learn easy spells. To...make Merlin happy, and prove him that Camelot is safer for him.” Arthur was actually blushing now, feeling almost ridiculous now that his idea was in the open. 

“Maybe lifting the ban would be easier?” Leon stated. Arthur had thought about it, but he wanted to have a talk with the druids before taking such a decision, and he would love to have Merlin by his side to help him write the new law. 

“Nah, Princess just wants to woo the warlock eh?” Gwaine laughed, crossing his legs on the round table, and looking at his nails. 

“Ah yes.”; “Of course.”; “that makes sense.”. 

“Enough! Yes, I... no... I mean.” Arthur was lost for words, and run a hand through his hair, slightly lifting his crown. “What if I wanted to woo him?” he finally gave up. 

“Learn how to cast a butterfly!” Elyan exclaimed. 

“Roses ! You could learn how to make an eternal rose!” Lancelot spoke. 

“Or you could offer him a day off and invite to a picnic.” Gwen softly said. “And, I don’t know, shape the fire into a heart or something.” 

“Also, can magic turn water into mead? Asking for friend.” Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine's comment but still made a mental note to look into it. 

“Sire... how are you planning on learning magic? Your father has destroyed a majority of the books, the artefacts, the-"

“You will teach me.” The king cut the physician mid sentence. The old man made an outraged face. Was the king implying he was still a sorcerer? Merlin and he really had to up their sneaky game apparently. 

“I...fine Sire.” Gaius accepted. He was trying his best to hide his excitement, but seeing the whole group of knights and the king being so keen to make Merlin feel welcome just warmed up his heart. 

“But not only me. I want each of you to learn one spell. In two weeks time, we will host a private banquets, maybe invite some druids, and we will casually use our new skills, proving that magic is banal and not to be feared. I want you to think about the thing you would like to learn, and pass it through Gaius.” He gestured towards the physician, who took it at his cue to elaborate on the subject. 

“Well. Magic is a tool. Like a sword if you will. Everyone has different abilities, or natural talents. In two weeks, you can expect only really basics spells such as blowing off a candle for example.” 

The knights nodded. 

“Sir Elyan" Arthur continued, “ What would you like to learn?” 

“...can I learn how to warm up food?” 

“Sounds possible yes.” Replied Gaius. 

“Sir Percival?” 

“Could I...learn how to fetch my sword with my mind?” 

“That might require a lot of training, but I think you could indeed.” 

“Sir Lancelot?” 

“Lighting on candles?” 

“That’s fine.” 

“Sir Gwaine?” 

“I’m still quite set on this mead business princess!” 

The king chuckled but still turned back to the physician. 

“It... yes. It’s possible.” The physician breathed out, knowing he just gave unlimited power to the knight. 

“Sir Leon?” 

“...I don’t know Sire. What about enchanting a lute so it can play by itself?” Arthur raised his eyebrow, not expecting Leon to be the music kind.

“Oh...That would be hard but I believe you can manage.” 

“Guinevere?” 

“I would love to learn how to clean stains from clothes? Can I do that?” her childish joy was really cute, as her hazelnut eyes lit up. 

“Yes. That’s totally doable.” 

“So we are all set!” Arthur clapped his hands together, quite pleased. 

“What about you sire?” the physician enquired. 

“I’d like to cast a bouquet, or a single flower if it’s easier.” He was now definitely blushing. Gaius gave him a small smile, while all the knights were smirking. 

“Consider it done, my Lord.” 

And just like that, their two weeks of intensive magical training started. Gaius kept sending Merlin away, pretending to need exactly a pound of valerian, or a lavender branch from an exact size and other ridiculous demands. 

To everyone’s surprise, it turned out that Gwaine was really good, and he had succeeded to turn water into mead, rum and wine within the first three days. He had moved on to try to cast the alcohol without any liquid in the first place. On the seventh day, he had make some wine appear in an empty pitcher. The tavern had definitely lost one of their best customers. 

Elyan had succeeded to freeze some chicken instead of warming it up. On the eighth day, he gave up and decided his job would be to chill the alcohol Gwaine could cast. 

Lancelot was a disaster. He could set anything on fire but the candles. The curtains had been replaced a dozen times already, and once, he had melted his own sword. But Gaius had redirected him, and on the tenth day, he had been able to forge a small metal Dragon in his hands. It seemed that crafting was much easier than casting to him. 

Leon was still the one who surprised everybody. On his first try, he had successfully enchanted the lute and it had played wonderfully. He only stated that knowing how to play the instrument had made it so much easier. On the second day, he had managed to enchant four instruments and by the end of the week, he could manage a small orchestra with no difficulties. But that was all. He had tried by curiosity to practise others spell, only to found out he was a disaster. Gaius created a new status for Leon : magical bard. The physician had never faced such a specific magic before. 

Percival was struggling more than anybody else. He kept trying but his sword only flew towards the wall, and he had almost impaled the king once. Gaius made him practise on daggers, before moving down to knifes and finally a small twig. The sight of the giant getting frustrated over a tiny piece of wood was hilarious to the knights, but Percival really started to lose hope. That was, until he accidently grew a leaf on the branch. Gaius raised his eyebrow and asked him to do it once more, and three more bright green leaves appeared. Gaius was lost for words, as the spell Percy had learned was not meant to do that. It’s in the third try that the physician realised Percy was not casting the spell at all. He had asked the tall man if any thing strange ever happened when he was a child, but Percival just shook his head. Until he remembered that the farm of his parents was always greener than the neighbours one. The giant had spent all his life without realising he had elemental magic. On the eleventh day, he was able to turn the twig into a small tree without a word. All the knights were in awe, and Percival was blushing. 

Guinevere had been the perfect student. She was attentive and always focused, following Gaius words exactly. First, she got rid off a wine stain on a cotton tunic, and at the end of the training, she could wash away oil marks on leather. She definitely was not a powerful sorceress, but Gaius knew that she had something in her, and that with dedication, she could become a great healer. Her desire to make every thing right, and the softness with which she was casting the spell had the softness healing magic required. He had let her know, and she had simply replied that she would think about it. If the magic ban was lifted, she would more than gladly meet with druids to learn their craft. 

And then, there was Arthur. It’s not that he was bad, but there was...nothing. Not a single magical spark was coming out from him. Gaius went over all types of magic he knew, and even dived into potions and elixirs but the King had nothing. And it was frustrating the blond deeply. On the ninth day, Gaius had made him hold few magical artefacts to see if Arthur would feel something, or if the object would react at all. But nothing ever happened. The physician was quite dumbfounded. He had never met someone who simply did not have an once of magic in him. 

“This is going nowhere Gaius. I am giving up.” The king said, defeated, on the thirteenth day. 

“If I may sire, I have a theory.” Gaius had thought about it for a few days now, and the more he had looked at Merlin and then at Arthur, the more he was convinced he might be close to the truth. 

“I'm listening.” The king sat down at the round table, and the physician did the same.

“Obviously, you are aware of Merlin's magic. But it is said that he is the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. And I do believe it to be true.” The blond nodded. Half of him thought it was ridiculous, but the other half felt like “the most powerful" was an understatement. “There is a prophecy my Lord, that says that Merlin share a destiny. You’ll both bring Camelot to Her golden age. You will both create Albion. Merlin and yourself are two sides of the same coin.” 

“But what does this have to do with my inability to cast a spell?” the king inquired. 

“I think that Merlin inherited your magical abilities. And you have inherited his physical abilities.” 

“So you mean that I made Merin the clumsy loaf he is?” Arthur laughed. But truth is, he had always been the best swordsman, steady on his feet, and incredibly talented in any sports, combat techniques, horse riding and anything that involved actual physical skills. 

“I... yes Sire. The two of you together forms the perfect pair, that can not be defeated.” Gaius finished. Arthur simply nodded, taking in the physician's theory. 

_____

But soon enough, the two weeks were over. The banquet was tonight, and Arthur was nervous, really nervous. He was in his chamber, and Merlin was helping him to dress up. 

“What is the banquet for already?” the manservant asked, struggling with the knot of the tunic. 

“Nothing in particular. Just a nice evening with the knights. I think they deserve a good night.” Arthur brushed off the subject, his throat dry. Maybe this was all a big mistake. He had backed up on his original idea, and did not invite any druids, or anyone else for the matter. Gaius had told him who was Emrys, and he did not feel like putting Merlin in a delicate situation. Instead, they were gonna keep it in their inner circle at first. The whole evening was planned out. 

“Alright.” Merlin replied, looking proud when his eyes settle down on his king now ready. 

“And when I say the knights Merlin, that includes you. You won’t be serving tonight, you’ll be sitting with us.” Arthur had spilled out this fact as an order, at which Merlin just mumbled a barely audible ‘okay', quite taken aback. 

“Alright, it’s time, let’s go.” They both left the royal chambers and entered the diner hall. All the knights were already sitting, happily chatting around. Arthur took place, and gestured to the empty seat at his right side. Merlin, quite shyly, pulled out the chair and sat down. It felt weird to be seating by the king with the knights, and it seemed that Gaius, who was sitting on Merlin's right, saw the discomfort of his ward, so he placed his wrinkled hand on the young man’s shoulder while giving him a bright smile. 

“Let the feast begin.” The king exclaimed, and all the knights cheered, rising their empty cup. Merlin's eyes scanned the room but could see no servants. He looked around before deciding to stand up and fill up everybody's goblet, but Arthur’s hand kept him seated, as the king cheekily smirked at him. 

“Sir Gwaine, I believe we are thirsty.” Merlin looked at Arthur, eyes widen. He could barely get over the fact that he was sitting at the king's table, and now Arthur was asking Gwaine to do the service. 

Gwaine stood up, faking annoyance. He cleared his throat before rising his hand towards the king. “ _Bíodh sé fíona_.” His eyes turned gold as he directed his hand to each goblet. A red liquid appeared inside of them all, and the knight grabbed his cup before cheering loudly. The knights and the king followed him before taking large gulps. 

“This is way too warm for my liking.” The king grimaced. 

“Sometimes, there’s just no pleasing you Princess!” Gwaine shouted back, before breaking into a chuckle. Elyan stood up instead and walked towards the blond. 

He snatched the cup from his royal host and covered it with his palm. “ _Oighir a rugadh_.” Some condensation appeared on the side of the cup, and Elyan handed it back to Arthur. He took a sip and let out a sigh of contentment. 

Merlin was frozen on his chair. He had seen Elyan’s eyes flash gold right before him, and Arthur did not flinch at all. Well, no one in the room flinched. He stared at his own cup of wine and back at the knights. 

“You’re more a mead guy isn’t it?” Gwaine laughed from his seat, before moving his hand without even looking at Merlin. The manservant saw his wine changing in front of him, and when he glanced back at Gwaine, he was joking with Percy as if nothing had happened. 

He snapped back when Arthur shouted next to him, as his goblet escaped his grip to end up on his white tunic. The liquid was spreading in the cotton thread at each passing seconds. Gwen, sitting next to Gaius just laughed at Arthur -fake- clumsiness. 

_“Chomh maith le nua_.” Her voice was soft and musical. The wine slowly disappeared, leaving the tunic as good as new. 

Merlin was helpless, as Gwaine filled up the king’s cup again. What was happening? 

“Leon! What’s a feast without music?” The king shouted towards the end of the table. Leon pointed at the king, seemingly to say he agreed. He turned his head to the pile of instruments propped against the back wall and stroked his chin. 

“I think you’ll like that one my Lord.” Leon said, decided. He downed half of his wine, and rubbed his hands together, before holding his palms open towards the inanimate objects. “ _Amhràn a chanadh dúinn_.” Six instruments came to life and filled up the room with a well known tavern song. The king smiled from ear to ear and rose his glass to sir Leon who reciprocated the gesture. 

To say that Merlin was confused was far from the truth. He was totally lost, pleased, frightened and overjoyed. 

“Who set up the table? Where’s my knife?” grumbled the King. Lancelot dramatically strolled in front of the king and kneeled. 

“Fear not your majesty, as you shall eat your dinner like the noble you are!” Lancelot declaimed, earning a burst of laugh from the knights – and Gaius. Gwen was blushing at Lancelot's silliness. He took Out from his pocket the small Dragon he had forged few days back and cupped it in his hand. “ _A chruthú do mo thoil_ ”. His eyes flashed silver as he breathed on his hands. With a wrist movement, he revealed a beautiful ornate knife and handed it to he king ceremonially. The king seized it and examined it. 

“Not bad at all Lancelot.” And that was it. Arthur was greedily digging into and chicken and Lancelot sat down again, quite triumphant. 

Merlin was a statue. He was not blinking and possibly not breathing any more. The king elbowed him, asking him to pass him the bread. But Merlin did not react. Instead, he had turned his gaze to Arthur. He was staring at him, not able to construct a sentence, or even a coherent trail of thoughts. 

Arthur raised his eyebrow. 

“Merlin. The bread. _Please_?” 

“They are using magic.” Merlin's voice was empty of all emotions. 

“Yes. The bread?” Arthur pointed to the loaf by Merlin's plate. 

“Magic.” Merlin repeated. They were using magic in front of the King, and no one seemed to care. The king did not seem to care. The knights knew magic. Merlin was stuck in a state of incredulity. 

“Yes Merlin. Magic. If it’s easier, use _yours_ to give me that bread. My dinner is getting cold.” Arthur had spoken as if the subject was just an other comment about the weather, yet his eyes were shining with...mischief.   
  
Merlin was still staring at Arthur, his eyes planted in the king's. Without a word, he levitated the bread, broke a piece, and placed the piece by Arthur's plate. His blue eyes were golden, but Arthur realised the gold was different from the one he had seen in Gwaine's, Elyan's and Gwen's eyes. This gold shimmer was much more intense. 

When the piece of bread finished to travel and took place by Arthur’s dish, all the knights stood up and broke into a massive cheer. Even Arthur raised to his feet and clapped, smiling lovingly towards Merlin. The king grabbed a flower from the centre piece of the table. Percival walked to the king’s side and placed his hand on his shoulder. Merlin stared at the giant as his eyes turned a deep forest green colour. The flower morphed into two, then four, before becoming the brightest bouquet Merlin had ever seen. 

Arthur handed the flowers to Merlin, who grabbed them with a shaky hands, tears pearling in the corner of his eyes. 

“You’re magic is part of you Merlin, and I don’t want you to change. You were and always be the same to us. A clumsy, mouthy, and even wise man. And to me, your magic only makes you more beautiful, and I’m glad to have you in my life.” Arthur kneeled before his manservant, leaning his body on Merlin's knee. “And I love you.” 

Merlin dropped the bouquet on the table and placed his hands in Arthur’s. 

“I...” His voice was shaking and a giggle escaped his throat. “ I love you too.” He bent forward and kissed the king, under the applause of all the knights of the round table, Gaius and Gwen. 

_____

The next month, the ban was lifted. Gwen had spent two weeks with the druids and had proved Gaius right. Her healing magic was so pure that the druids had been more than impressed. Gwaine, despite his new skills, was still going to the tavern, to socialised he said. But when no one was looking, he was refilling his drink by himself. Elyan had worked hard but he was proud to say he had been able to sustain a room cold enough to keep any meat and milk longer, which had been a real innovation for the kitchen staff. Leon and Lancelot were going down town once a week to entertain the kids. Music was played and small animals were forged. Percival were going on patrol once a month throughout the kingdom to make the crops prosper. He only had to ride on his horse and nature was coming back to life on his path. He could not help but smile. 

Merlin was still by Arthur’s side. He had refused the title of court sorcerer. He just wanted to be there, with the man he loved, and magically draw a bath they could share. 

Albion was not a legend anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Leon as a magical bard. He can do nothing but vibe...! 
> 
> Also, I thought that it was interesting that Lancelot's eyes flashes silver, metal being his element. Same for Percival' s green eyes! 
> 
> Also, yeah, Elyan basically invented the fridge.... ! 
> 
> Also all the spells are basically from Google translate. It's Irish. Don't judge me, o wrote the fic in two hours and was too lazy to actually make proper research... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading me,  
> I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next time ! <3


End file.
